Plazma
Plazma to kosmita z próbki DNA Polimorfa z planety Viscosia. Wygląd Ben 10: Obca Potęga/Ben 10: Ultimate Alien W seriach "Obca Potęga"/"Ultimate Alien", to humanoid z zielonej mazi, który może przybierać dowolny kształt. Posiada projektor antygrawitacyjny, który pozwala mu być ruchomym w grawitacji Ziemi. Urządzenie również ujawnia jego głos. Nosi symbol Omnitrixa/Ultimatrixa na piersi. Ben 10: Omniverse W serii "Omniverse", Plazma przypomina amebę i ma twarz podobną do dzioba. Antygrawitacyjny projektor został przeprojektowany i znajduje się na nim symbol Omnitrixa. Moce i umiejętności thumb|Rozciągliwość PlazmyPlazma kontroluje swój szlam dzięki projektorowi antygrawitacyjnemu. Jeżeli są oddzieleni od siebie o co najmniej dwa metry, ciało Plazmy zostaje w stanie obojętnym. Projektor pozwala Plazmie przybrać dowolny kształt i latać. Służy on również do pokonywania wrogów. Jeśli Plazma straci swój projektor, Omnitrix/Ultimatrix może natychmiast stworzyć nowy. Plazma jest w stanie wystrzelić szlam z kwaśnymi, lepkimi lub śliskimi właściwościami. Wady Plazma jest ograniczony do projektora kontrolującego jego ciało. Jeśli zostaną oddzieleni na co najmniej dwa metry, ciało Plazmy jest całkowicie obojętne. W seriach "Obca Potęga" i "Ultimate Alien", Omnitrix/Ultimatrix mógł zostać łatwo od niego oddzielony, gdyż symbol znajdował się na jego ciele. W "Omniverse", Omnitrix jest na projektorze, co eliminuje tę słabość. Historia Ben 10: Obca Potęga *Plazma zadebiutował w odcinku "Rękawica", gdzie pokonał Techadona. *W odcinku "Darkstar" walczył z zawodowcem Gilhilem. *W odcinku "Dobra kopia, zła kopia" został użyty przez Albedo i Bena. *W odcinku "Niewidzialni" uratował Coopera przed UFOzbirami. *W odcinku "Małpi książę" pomógł Simianowi uciec przed strażnikami. *W odcinku "Zemsta Vilgaxa: część 2" uciekł z Omnitrixa i ukrył się w kanałach. *W odcinku "Kupa złota" walczył z burmistrzem Colemanem. *W odcinku "Po prostu" był używany, aby uniknąć zranienia od upadku z klifu. *W odcinku "Komornicy" walczył z Wredziakami. *W odcinku "Jednoręki" Ben zamienia się w Plazmę, natomiast Julia wykorzystuje jego rękę jako broń, brzydząc się jej. *W odcinku "Powrót Czarodziejki" walczył ze skalnymi potworami Czarodziejki. *W odcinku "Primus" Ben zmienił Vilgaxa w Plazmę, by móc go pokonać. *W odcinku "Na satelicie" pokonał Pierce'a. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Plazma powrócił w odcinku "Wina Andreasa", gdzie był używany do ucieczki. *W odcinku "Czas bohatera" uratował Julię. *thumb|Planeta [[Piscciss uratowana przez Plazmę]]W odcinku "Głębia" uciekał przed fanami. Później użył swojego dysku, by uratować Piscciss. *W odcinku "… ani kraty z żelaza kute" uciekł z zamkniętego pokoju i otworzył drzwi. *W odcinku "Król Viktor" pojawił się, gdy król Xarion szukał w Ultimatrixie Amfibiana. *W odcinku "Zemsta roju" walczył z klonami Victora. *W odcinku "Stwór z pieczęci" uratował Gwen i Kevina. *W odcinku "Ben 10.000 powraca" walczył ze sługami Eona. *W odcinku "Pozdrowienia z Techadona" walczył z żółtym Techadonem. *W odcinku "Dziewczyna doskonała" został pokonany przez Ssserpenta. *W odcinku "Złap spadającą gwiazdę" został wykorzystany do włamania się do motelu Jennifer Nocturne i Carla Nesmitha. *W odcinku "Noc żywych koszmarów" został użyty do bitwy z Vilgaxem we śnie. *W odcinku "Początek końca" został użyty do pokonania Wiecznych Rycerzy. Ben 10: Omniverse 16-letni Ben *Plazma powrócił w odcinku "Blukic i Driba wybierają się na koktajl", gdzie walczył z Trombipulorem. *W odcinku "Znowu Ben", Plazma był używany przez 11-letniego Bena w ciele jego 16-letniego odpowiednika, aby znaleźć wskazówkę. *W odcinku "Za potęgę mózgu", Plazma bezskutecznie próbował walczyć z Negatywną Ostateczną Szarą Materią. Albedo *W odcinku "Przemytnik", Plazma została użyta, aby złapać polimorficzny kryształ. Występy Ben 10: Obca Potęga *Rękawica (pierwsze pojawienie) *Darkstar *Dobra kopia, zła kopia (użyty przez Bena i Albedo) *Niewidzialni *Małpi książę *Zemsta Vilgaxa: część 2 (uciekł) *Kupa złota *Po prostu *Komornicy *Jednoręki *Powrót Czarodziejki (przypadkowa transformacja, wybrany Way Big) *Primus (użyty przez Vilgaxa) *Na satelicie Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Wina Andreasa (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) *Czas bohatera *Głębia (x2) *… ani kraty z żelaza kute *Król Viktor (nieprzytomny) *Zemsta roju *Stwór z pieczęci *Ben 10.000 powraca *Pozdrowienia z Techadona *Dziewczyna doskonała *Złap spadającą gwiazdę *Noc żywych koszmarów (sen) *Początek końca Ben 10: Omniverse *Blukic i Driba wybierają się na koktajl (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) *Znowu Ben (krótko) *Przemytnik (przez Albeda) *Za potęgę mózgu Ciekawostki *Według Dwayne'a, Plazma to jednokomórkowy organizm. *Projektor nie jest częścią Polimorfa. Został wbudowany ze względu na różnicę ciężkości między Viscosią a Ziemią. *Choć może on przybrać różny kształt, głównie jest nim humanoid, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że Ben jest człowiekiem. *Odcinek Powrót Czarodziejki to jedyny odcinek w którym plazma jest niechcianym kosmitą. *Jest jednym z 4 cudzoziemców, którzy uciekli z Omnitrixa. Zobacz też *Galeria Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Kosmici z Omnitrixa Kategoria:Kosmici z Ultimatrixa Kategoria:Kosmici Bena